


After Effects

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: Khanolly Bites [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly are the Science Office and CMO on the USS Hudson, the ship that finds the Botany Bay. They foil Admiral Marcus’ plans to use Khan to help start a war with the Klingons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> As always, nothing truly belongs to me

When the USS Hudson had found the Botany Bay adrift in space, they had not expected to be contacted by the head of Starfleet ordering them to take over the ship. Nor had they expected Admiral Marcus to want the contents. Seventy-three cryotubes were on that ship containing men and women of various ages. Although, as Chief Medical Officer Molly Hooper stared at the dark haired man they had awoken, she felt as if she were suddenly experiencing déjà vu. “Science Officer Holmes and Captain Lestrade, please report to the med bay,” she called out through an open communications line. The captain had asked to be informed as soon as their guest was conscious and able to talk.

She turned her attention back to their mysterious guest. His other people were still safely in their tubes, but Admiral Marcus had been particularly interested in this one. Why? What was so special about him?

“What is your name?” she asked of the man who sat completely rigid on the biobed.

“Khan Noonien Singh,” he replied, his deep voice washing over her. She gasped at the tone, so similar, so familiar.

“Where are you from?” she asked as she waited for Sherlock and the captain to arrive.

“London. What century is this?” he asked her, his cool eyes focusing on her, analyzing her with a steely gaze.

“What century do you think it is?”

He looked at her condescendingly. “This ship is beyond my technology.”

Molly sighed as she leaned back against an opposite biobed. “It’s the twenty-third century.”

She straightened quickly as Sherlock and Lestrade strode in and she offered them a stiff smile. “I need you to look at Mr. Singh here,” she said gesturing to the other man.

Sherlock Holmes, Science Officer, stared at Molly before stepping forward and facing what was almost like a reflection. If it weren’t for the hair and the cold face, he would have felt he was looking at a twin. “Who is he, Doctor Hooper?” Lestrade asked.

Molly drew her gaze from Sherlock with a start, a blush emerging on her cheeks. “This is Khan Noonien Singh. He’s the person Admiral Marcus seemed the most interested in,” she replied.

Sherlock stared at the man curiously, deducing him. “Khan Noonien Singh, Augment. Was a leader during the Eugenics War in the late twentieth century. Frozen into a cryosleep along with seventy-two other Augments because they were accused of genocide and killing in the name of order,” Sherlock rambled off. “What Admiral Marcus would want with you is….oh.”

“Oh? Oh what?” Molly asked looking back at Sherlock intently.

“With a history like Khan’s, Marcus would want to use him. There have been whispers around Starfleet of creating a ship and weapons to fight a war against the Klingons at some point,” Sherlock explained.

“What? We don’t need war with them! Marcus cannot get a hold of Khan,” she urged, stepping forward and between them. She could feel Khan’s knees pressed into her back.

“Of course Marcus can’t. But what to do…hmm, Holmes, bring him to your quarters for the time being,” Lestrade instructed, “do not let him out of your sight.” Sherlock and Khan glanced at each other, Khan’s eyes growing dark as he surveyed the science officer while Sherlock stared at the Augment curiously and shifted under his intense gaze. “Hooper, I want you to ensure that the rest of his crew is amply protected. Then rejoin Holmes and Khan to ensure that any after effects of Khan’s reawakening are taken care of.”

“The junior officers can take care of finding protection,” she said, stepping aside as Captain Lestrade strode out of the room. She had always been attracted to Sherlock Holmes, had trusted and respected his intelligence as an officer and enjoyed his company as a friend but now as she looked at Khan Noonien Singh and how similar he looked to the attractive science officer, the idea of having the three of them secluded in Sherlock’s quarters sent her thoughts running rampant, each thought increasingly dirtier than the one before.

Khan looked between the two of them. If he hadn’t be aroused by the fact that Molly, in spite of not knowing him, was willing to stand up to protect him though he didn’t need it, he’d be lying. But it was Sherlock’s deduction of him, the uncanny ability to tell Khan’s whole life story, although it seemed to be a matter of public knowledge and history now, was quite the turn on. She turned to a lieutenant and instructed him on what to do with the other cryotubes.

Turning, Molly saw that Khan and Sherlock were gone, and cursing slightly under her breath she ran out of the medical bay to find them. But she didn’t run far. She found Sherlock and Khan, with Sherlock pressed up against the wall, Khan standing between his legs, brutally fighting each other for control over the other’s lips. Molly stared, heat pooling in her gut as she watched Sherlock grip the black shirt they had given Khan. Sherlock pulled away as he felt eyes upon them and stared blearily at Molly. “Molly,” he said, stepping away from Khan, his tongue smoothing over his lips.

“Oh by all means, don’t stop on account of me,” she laughed weakly.

Khan stared at her, his eyes dark as he took her in. He took a few steps toward her and held out his hand. “Then join us,” he replied huskily, glancing over his shoulder at Sherlock.

—

The door to Sherlock’s quarters closed with a hiss, plunging them into silence. “Continue,” she said, watching the two men and stepping to move away.

Molly felt a hand wrap around her slim wrist and she looked back, her eyes wide as she saw Khan staring at her. His eyes were dark as he pulled her back toward him, his hand left her wrist to take her head between his large hands. He pushed her roughly up against the wall, his lips crashing to her’s. Molly moaned as his tongue tangled with hers. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt lips upon the side of her neck. Sherlock stood beside Khan, his own lips sucking a dark mark onto Khan’s pale flesh. Molly’s head fell back against the wall, heat pooling between her legs as she felt the pulling of Khan’s fingers on her waist, bunching up the fabric of her dress.  


Khan pulled Molly away from the wall and quickly spun her around. She threw her hands out against the wall to stop herself from falling and smiled as she felt the fabric of the dress loosening against her back and slowly fall to the floor. A loud snap had her looking over her shoulder to see the torn remains of her bra flying across the room. She felt a large pair of hands tugging on her knickers before hearing them tear and fall to the floor by her feet. Note to self: amazing strength, Molly thought distantly.

Turning around slowly, only clothed in her boots, she directed her attention to Khan and Sherlock. “Undress each other,” she ordered, watching as they both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

Sherlock’s hands wrapped eagerly around the hem of the tight black shirt they had clothed Khan in during his awakening. The shirt was tugged over Khan’s head, messing up his hair in the process. While Sherlock hastily moved to Khan’s trousers, Molly slipped behind him and began to pull Sherlock’s shirt up slowly, her hand smoothing over the hard planes of his stomach and chest. She heard Sherlock’s intake of breath as her hands moved, pulling the shirt up and over his head, his hands having to abandon their work on Khan’s trousers. Khan took advantage of the moment to divest Sherlock of his own trousers and pants, springing his hard cock from its confines.

Khan quickly pulled off his own trousers before pushing Sherlock between himself and Molly and coaxed them toward the wall. Sherlock’s hands were flat against the wall on either side of Molly’s head, his lips slowly pushing against hers. A low groan, muffled by Molly’s lips, emanated from Sherlock as Khan ground his hard hot prick against Sherlock’s ass. Khan repeated the motion, pushing his hips against the plush flesh.

A small snap was heard between the breathless sighs and Khan opened his eyes, looking down over Sherlock’s shoulders. In Molly’s hands was the lubricant he had nicked from the med bay. How she had taken it from him, he didn’t quite know yet, but Sherlock’s mess of curls falling back upon his chest was well worth it as he watched Molly’s small, slim fingers slide along Sherlock’s penis. Khan reached around the man between them and took the small bottle from Molly’s hand. Squirting the liquid into the palm of his own hand, he closed the cap and tossed it aside. He would find it later if he needed it. Rubbing his hands together, ensuring they were well coated, Khan reached down between Sherlock and himself and found that tight opening of Sherlock’s ass. Slowly, he began to massage the area, increasing the pressure of his finger. Sherlock jumped slightly, his hips jerking and a strangled cry tore from his throat.

Khan reached over Sherlock’s shoulder, cradling Molly’s face with his free hand and pulled her forward, crushing her lithe body against Sherlock’s as he lifted her face for a scorching kiss. Sherlock’s groans of pleasure accompanied them as their tongues danced, her hand still wrapped around Sherlock’s prick, stroking slowly, lazily, as his fingers probed at his ass.

“Oh god, please,” Sherlock groaned, his hips rolling in their hands.

“Not quite, but close enough,” Khan replied, inhaling deeply as he slowly pushed the tip of his finger into Sherlock. Khan dropped his arm from Molly’s cheek and wrapped it around Sherlock’s waist as he felt the man sag slightly with a loud groan. “Now, now, none of that. Breathe through it,” Khan murmured, tilting his head closer to Sherlock’s ear and carefully nipping at it.

Molly’s hand reached up and ran through Sherlock’s mess of curls, her fingers scraping gently along his scalp. Sherlock took a deep breath, allowing himself to relax as he felt Khan push his finger in a bit more.

But Sherlock didn’t like the lack of control; he liked control in all things. Wincing as he pulled away from Khan, he spun Molly around, placing her between Khan and himself. His hand trailed down her torso, around the curve of her hip, down her thigh as much as he could reach before slowly tracing along the inside of her thigh to her core. Molly gasped as his finger dipped into her core and curled up, brushing along her walls. His lips sucked at her neck, the sweet scent of her skin and their heady arousal made him lightheaded, intoxicated by the press of her body against his. For a moment, he forgot anyone else was in the room, that it was just himself and Molly. Pulling his finger from her, he held it up before their eyes, and sucked it clean, his eyes fluttering shut as her fluids touched his tongue. Removing his finger from his mouth with a pop, he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

Sherlock walked her to the bed and gently lay her down before climbing over her. He propped himself up on his elbows and gazed down at her. Taking himself in hand, he stroked himself slowly as he saw her tongue dart out and run over her bottom lip. He could sense Khan behind him, watching them, remembering now their guest. He positioned himself at her entrance, his blunt head brushing against her. With one swift thrust, he pushed into her. Molly’s head fell back against the bed, her mouth open in a silent cry. He paused for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his girth, but it was this pause that made him remember Khan again. He jerked slightly as he felt hands on his hips, fingers parting the cheeks of his bum. With a deep moan, Sherlock pushed back as he felt Khan’s tongue probing at that sensitive spot.

He rolled his hips forward, plunging back into Molly, while Khan’s hands dug into his ass to maintain his hold, his tongue pushing hard. “How does that feel, Sherlock?” Khan growled, pulling back, drawing his hand back and slapping it hard against the smooth, pale skin of Sherlock’s ass. Sherlock jerked forward, a cry of surprise tearing from his throat. Sherlock buried his face against Molly’s neck as he continued to rock against her, the stinging of Khan’s slap fading.

“Answer me, Sherlock,” Khan growled from the side of the bed. Molly turned her head, her eyes rolling as Sherlock hit the right spot. She watched bleary eyed as Khan retrieved the lubricant he had tossed aside earlier, pouring more into his hand. As he walked, Molly observed with rapt attention as he ran his hand along his thick shaft. She couldn’t help but wonder what he would feel like inside of her, although Sherlock was certainly more than enough for the moment. Khan returned to standing behind Sherlock, watching as the man’s thrusts became shorter and harder against Molly. “You still haven’t answered me,” he crooned, running his hand along the length of Sherlock’s spine before dipping down between his bum and pushing his finger into Sherlock’s hole.

Sherlock hissed at the intrusion but still couldn’t answer, his attention solely on Molly’s gasps and moans coming from beneath him. He had wanted this for so long and now that he had it, he didn’t want to let it go. He wrapped his arms under Molly’s shoulders and thrust harder. As he drew back to thrust slowly he froze as he felt Khan’s blunt head against his rear. “Tell me, Sherlock, how”— Sherlock’s eyes squeezed shut— “does”— his hands fisted the blankets – “this” – a loud moan tore from his throat – “feel?” Sherlock gasped as he felt Khan slowly enter him, never in his wildest dreams had he expected such an experience.

“Oh god…” Sherlock groaned, his head falling forward to Molly’s chest as he adjusted to the feeling. Molly’s hands tangled in his hair, her fingertips sending shivers down his spine as they massaged at his scalp.

“Shh…just breathe, love,” she murmured, feeling his breathing grow heavier. He was absolutely stunning when he was becoming undone. He was so uptight and formal that it was a breath of fresh air to see something different. Sherlock took a shuddering deep breath, wincing as he felt Khan pull back slightly before pushing back in as Sherlock exhaled. Molly moaned at the weight of the two men, one pushing the other. She traced Sherlock’s high cheekbones before lifting his face up to look at her. She kissed him hard, feeling heat pooling between her thighs as he moaned into her mouth. Slowly, he began to move again.

Khan braced his knees on the edge of the bed, one hand firmly clutching Sherlock’s hip as the other slipped between them and found the puckered hole of Molly’s ass. He would have her as well, but he had wanted to own Sherlock first. The man was a curiosity, the resemblance between them uncanny and one day; he would check the man’s genetic make-up. Molly moaned as she felt Khan working her. Between Khan’s finger and Sherlock’s cock, Molly didn’t know where to focus her attention.

Sherlock winced as he pulled forward, removing Khan before he rolled over, pulling Molly on top of him. Molly placed her hands on Sherlock’s chest, bracing herself as she rolled her hips. Sherlock groaned as he felt her take more of his length. But it wasn’t enough. Sherlock sat up, wrapped his arms around her waist and stood. Molly clung to Sherlock, as he adjusted his grip, looping his arms under her legs.

Khan eagerly stood behind Molly and helped hold her up as he positioned himself at her ass. Slowly, Khan and Sherlock worked in tandem to lower Molly onto Khan’s straining cock. Molly whimpered as he slowly entered her, settling into her as she clutched to Sherlock. Khan wrapped his arms under her round bum and began to lift and lower her. Molly’s moans renewed in earnest. Sherlock’s breaths grew short and ragged as Molly’s walls contracted around his cock. Khan reached around Molly and began to circle his thumb over her clit, causing her to mewl as she used her arms to pull herself up and down on her boys’ pricks.

It didn’t take much longer for Molly to feel that tightening and with a strangled cry, she felt her legs shaking as she came hard. Her walls tightened as she came and Sherlock thrust harder, faster, his lips sucking a dark mark onto her neck as he thrust. “Oh fuck!” he yelled as he came inside her, his cock twitching. Khan watched his two lovers, their eyes glassy and their faces red from exertion as they came down from their climax. Sherlock released Molly, setting her down on the bed only to jump as Khan wrapped his arms around the other man and pushed him face first into the bed, bending him to his ass was sticking up in the air. Khan took himself in hand, and swiftly re-entered Sherlock. Khan pounded into Sherlock, skin slapped against skin. Molly flopped onto her stomach and watched as Khan fucked Sherlock, the latter’s eyes squeezed shut. Khan came shortly after with a loud moan. She didn’t know what the future held in store for them all, what with now hiding Khan and his crew from Admiral Marcus, but she did know one thing: she wanted to face it with both men by her side.


End file.
